Snork Shooting
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A bunch of humans from an advanced civilization thought it would be fun to gather up Snorks and shoot them awhile their mid-air near the Smurf Village, the fun was short and quick when their brother arrives. Death, Weapons, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Brainy Smurf ran inside Papa Smurf's mushroom house in a state of panic and found the village leader lying face down on his round table, "Papa Smurf!" cried Brainy, waking Papa Smurf up.

"What happened Brainy?" he mumbled.

"Something smurfed up on the shore of the lake," he cried, "You gotta look at this!"

Papa Smurf scrambles to his feet and followed Brainy as the two ran to the edge of the lake, there were a large group of smurfs standing by surrounding something. Hefty Smurf pulls out what appears to be a fish like humanoid out of the water, the humanoid had two big oval eyes and had a bent tube sticking out of it's head. "Hey, its a Snork!" cried Vanity, "What happened to him?"

"It appears that blunt force trauma has killed him," said Brainy, sounding smart, "But what?"

A sudden bang of a shotgun blast soon rippled through the air, followed by screams and more shotgun blast. It wasn't long before Chernov ran outside to see what's going on.

Chernov was a green Human Smurf Hybrid standing 4 apples tall and wears a camouflaged jacket, pants, and hat, his legs were straight and he was quite skinny with only skin and bone but is more robust than the average smurf. "Okay, who got a hold of my shotgun?" he asked, "Again?"

"Nobody this time, the blasts are coming over there," said Papa Smurfs.

When Chernov saw the dead Snork, he probably figured out what's going on. "Johan and Peewit must be killing Snorks again, but no human being who lives in le Pays maudit own shotguns..."

Papa Smurf, Handy, Hefty, Brainy, and Chernov took off down the lake to investigate. After running about a human kilometer they saw what's going on, several humans wearing camouflaged sweaters, pants, and baseball caps were having fun killing snorks. They picked them up and tossed them mid-air and blown them away with a shotgun, turning them into ground up meat before they hit the water.

"I know those humans," said Chernov, "They're my uncles, what are they doing here?"

"Can you put a stop to them?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They don't know me, but they can tell who's family just by looking at them." said Chernov. "They have a high alertness so they could spot you if we just stepped a few apples closer."

One of the human beings picked up a Snork from a square metal cage and tossed him up into the air as he screams, and whacked it with a tennis racket. The Snork flew across the lake and smacked into a tree where it died immediately and fell into the water, it was a ridicules sight as some snorks were blast out of air cannons and then blown away by the birdshot rounds of the shotguns.

The cage were all the snorks were kept are finally empty, one human grabbed the cage and tossed it into the lake and it sank into the bottom. "Let's go find some more snorks to shoot," he said, "I bet Johan knows of more places to find some more snorks."

When the humans left, the smurfs ran to the spot where the humans once stood. There were body parts of Snorks floating around, the smell of dead fish was unbearable for the smurfs to tolerate.

"Let's follow them and see where they're heading," said Chernov, "I swear, I'll give them a piece of my mind by the time I get to them."

The smurfs followed the tracks left by the camouflaged wearing humans and tracked them down to Gargamel's hovel, the humans walked outside with a couple of cages full of Snorks struggling to get out. They walked down another path and Gargamel stepped out to watch them leave, and then he saw the smurfs.

"Smurfs?" asked Gargamel, "What do you want?"

"Where did you get those Snorks?" asked Papa Smurf.

"They were sent over from Snorkville somewhere under a large body of saltwater, apparently they sent up some snorks up to the surface to have them executed for either being a traitor or comitting crimes." explains Gargamel, "Or at least that's what Johan said, anyway those idiots managed to pay me in gold and taken the Snorks out to blow them apart."

"Well, where are they going?" asked Brainy.

"Another lake I presume, I assumed they chummed up the last lake with snorks." muttered Gargamel as he heads back inside and shuts the door.

The smurfs followed the footprints and went about a few more kilometers until they stumbled upon the humans just as they get settled to a new spot on the lake, "We have to save them," said Papa Smurf.

"And where are they going to go?" asked Chernov, "They smell like fish and they won't last long without saltwater, but it's worth a shot."

The smurfs were about to draw straws but Chernov volunteered, he ran to one of the cages where the humans seemed to ignored. "By smurf, how did you get yourself into this mess?" he asked one of the snorks.

"I don't know," he whispered, "Get me out of here."

Chernov grabbed the bars and bent them with his strength, Hefty was put to shame by the sight of his successful attempt. He managed to free some snorks as they ran into the bushes with the smurfs, just before he could save more snorks one of the humans spot him. "Hey comrades, lookie here!" the human called, "A green smurf has walked into our mist, he smells like one of us."

"I' am one of you!" he screamed.

"Oh crap, Dimitri had been through this area guys," said the human, "Let's go before he..."

"Before what?" asked a voice.

Suddenly, a human being standing 6 feet tall appeared out of nowhere, he wears a camouflaged jacket, pants, and a helmet. "What are you doing with these Snorks, and what are you doing with YOUR nephew Brian?"

Brian explains the whole story, it almost made no sense. Dimitri simply grabbed the other cage and bust it open and freed all the snorks from it, "For crying out loud, go find something else to shoot but not snorks." he said as the snorks quickly ran off with the smurfs, "These creatures are worth preserving, why were you killing them with hunting rifles?"

"It's a sport here in le Pays maudit," said Brian.

"I know that, they used tennis rackets not high powered rifles!" said Dimitri, "Let's get out of here before one of you will be joining them."

Dimitri soon leaves with the humans following behind, it was an amazing set of luck as the snorks were now free. One snork hugged Chernov and said, "Oh thank you Hybrid," he said, "I'll never forget you!"

"Okay, where's your home?" said Chernov, "This Snorkville..."

The smurfs looked at each other then said, "We don't know, this lake might provide a good home for us even though our dead friends are floating above."

"Well then, it's best for all of you Snorks to find cover out here." said Chernov, "You don't know what's out here, it get's very scarey at night."

The snorks then dived into the lake and used their snorkels to propel them deep into the bottom, Chernov then looked at the smurfs and said: "Reminds me of that time you got into a war with them, when was that? A couple of years ago?"

"We have?" asked Hefty.

"Maybe it was a parallel universe, anyway let's head home and go back to business as usual," said Chernov.

**THE END**


End file.
